This application is the National Stage Application of PCT/JP99/02751 filed May 25, 1999.
The present invention relates to a lubricant for magnetic recording medium, such as hard disks of large-capacity recording medium, and metal vapor-deposited tapes for 8 mm video tape recorder or digital video cassette. The present invention is suitable for use as a surface lubricant of a hard magnetic disk serving as a recording medium, in a recording device of contact start stop (CSS) method which establishes a contact between a recording medium and a recording/reproducing element when starting and stopping the device.
Thanks to prevalent internet, intranet, local area network, etc, information can be fetched easily only by gaining access to a network. One of those which support this multimedia era is external recording devices. Of existing large-capacity external recording devices, those of the so-called CSS method are usually employed in which a recording medium layer is provided on a disk substrate having a high strength (hard disk), and the hard disk is rotated at high speed to operate a recording/reproducing element (head). Examples of the hard disk are a stationary magnetic disk, optical disk and optical magnetic disk. Of these, the most prevalent is a device employing the stationary magnetic disk.
In order to increase the capacity of these external recording devices without changing their size, it is necessary to increase the surface recording density of a recording medium layer, for example. This requires that bit size be reduced and the head be brought near the recording medium as much as possible. To reduce a clearance between the head and disk, the unevenness of the disk surface should be minimized. For instance, to obtain a clearance of not more than 100 nm, the unevenness should be not more than 10 nm. However, if the smoothness of the disk surface is increased, the head is liable to be adsorbed onto the disk surface. To obtain high-speed response, it is necessary to increase bit transfer rate and therefore the rotational speed of the disk. For instance, a 3.5-inch hard disk requires a maximum number of revolution of 5400 to 7200 rpm, and the speed of the head as it passes through the periphery of the disk reaches 125 km/hr. Any of the above-mentioned modifications, however, increases considerably the probability of contact between the disk and head, as well as friction therebetween, thus decreasing the reliability.
In view of the foregoing, for protection of the disk surface and head, it is the simplest way to increase the amount of a lubricant applied to the surface of a protective coat for a disk. However, if the amount of a lubricant applied is increased, not only the slide resistance of the. lubricant layer is increased but also the adsorption of the lubricant is enhanced, thereby causing a stop or burning of a spindle motor. For decreasing slide resistance, if a lubricant of low viscosity is used, the lubricant moves and disappears from a protective layer during high-speed rotation of the disk. This causes a contact between the disk and head, and their breakage.
A lubricant, in an extremely simple manner, forms a lubricant film having a uniform thickness of molecules on a protective layer provided on a hard disk such as to reduce friction and wear which may be caused during the rotation of the hard disk and at the start and stop of the device. For protection of the disk and head, there is required a lubricant which has a low slide resistance, large bonding strength to a protective layer, low coefficient of friction, high chemical stability, high thermal stability, high corrosive resistance and lubricity at low temperatures of below xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C., and, which can form ultrathin films at a low vapor pressure. A lubricant for hard disk is required to have no change in coefficient of friction over 20,000 times in CSS durability. That is, the lubricant should be free from abnormalities such as seizing of the head and blemish of the disk, and the variation in coefficient of friction should be no more than 0.3, even over 20,000 times in a CSS repeated test.
From the point of view of chemical stability, strength, ultrathin film formation and smoothness, Diamond Like Carbon (DLC) is used in the surface protective layer of existing hard disks. This protective layer is, as apparent from its structure, mainly composed of carbon, which leads to a low chemical bonding. Its adhesion therefore merely depends upon hydrogen bond with hydrogen atom or nitrogen atom, and interaction such as van der Waals force.
Thus, perfluoroalkyl polyether oligomer (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cPFPExe2x80x9d) is usually employed as a lubricant (Monthly magazine xe2x80x9cTribologyxe2x80x9d, No. 99, November, pp37-38, 1995). PFPE has a low surface energy, chemical inertness, low vapor pressure, and thermal stability, which characteristics are derived from fluorocarbon. Unfortunately, it has a drawback that the bonding strength to the protective layer surface is small because of low surface energy, and the lubricant moves and disappears from the protective layer by centrifugal force during the rotation of a disk. To suppress this, an additive of a secondary component is used (U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,625), however, low compatibility deriving from the fluorocarbon of PFPE causes a phase separation, failing to obtain sufficient effect. In order to afford affinity in PFPE, there has been proposed one method in which a functional group, such as hydroxyl group or acylamide group, is introduced into the terminal or center of the main chain of PFPE (FOMBLIN Z derivative, Ausimont S.p.A). Unfortunately, the functional group having such an active hydrogen might decrease chemical stability due to the friction with the head.
An object of the present invention is to provide a lubricant for hard disk which has excellent CSS durability.
The present invention relates to a lubricant for magnetic recording medium which comprises, as an effective component, a phosphazene compound of formula
[Nxe2x95x90P[O(C6H4)xe2x80x94(A)zxe2x80x94R]a[OCH2xe2x80x94(B)xH]b]yxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
wherein A is xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94OC6H4xe2x80x94, B is fluorine-containing alkylene group, R is hydrogen atom, fluorine atom, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy or C1-4 haloalkyl, a and b are a real number of 0 to 2, satisfying a+b=2, x is 1, 2, 3 or 4, y is 3 or 4, and z is 0 or 1.
Excellent CSS durability of a compound of the invention is based on excellent lubricity, high extreme-pressure performance and excellent adhesion to a DLC protective layer, which characteristics are derived from Compound (1) shown in a number of prior art literatures, e.g., Japanese patent application No. 47680/1982. Here, the excellent adhesion to the DLC protective layer seems to arise from the synergetic effect between the interaction of the terminal hydrogen of fluorocarbon polarized by the adjacent fluorine atom, with hydrogen or nitrogen atom of the DLC protective layer, and the interaction of a phosphazene ring with the DLC protective layer.
In a phosphazene compound of the formula (1) of the invention, a fluorine-containing alkylene group indicated by B is preferably a straight-chain or branched one having 1 to 6 carbon atoms. Such a structure may incorporate an ether linkage. Examples of B are CF2, CF2CF2, CF2CF2O, CF2CF2CF2, CF(CF3)CF2, and CF2CF2OCF2CF2O.
As to R, examples of C1-4 alkyl are methyl, ethyl, propyl and butyl; examples of C1-4 alkoxy are methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy and butoxy; and examples of C1-4 haloalkyl are groups in which the above alkyl group is substituted with fluorine, chlorine or bromine.
In the present invention, the number of R is 1 to 5, preferably 1 to 2. That is, the phenylene group or oxyphenylene group of A can have 1 to 5 of R as a substituent.
These phosphazene compounds are known compounds which are described in, for example, JP-A-164698/1983, JP-A-265394/1987, JP-A-103428/1988, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,548, and they can be prepared by, for example, reacting the oligomer of phosphonitrile halide, the alkali metal salt of phenols and alkali metal salt of fluoroalcohols. Examples of the oligomer of phosphonitrile halide are trimer of phosphonitrile chloride, tetramer of phosphonitrile chloride, and a mixture of them. Examples of phenols are phenol, methylphenol, methoxyphenol, trifluoro-methoxyphenol, 3-hydroxybenzotrifluoride, and those which are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,548. Examples of fluoroalcohols are 1,1,xcfx89-trihydroperfluoroalcohols such as 1,1,3-trihydroperfluoropropanol and 1,1,5-trihydroperfluoropentanol, and a mixture of this with 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropanol.
A phosphazene compound of the formula (1) with the desired value of a, b, x, y and z, can be obtained by changing suitably the kind and amount of phenols and fluoroalcohols at the time of preparation.
In the present invention, a phosphazene compound of the formula (1), as it is, can be used as a lubricant. Alternatively, a phosphazene compound of the formula (1) may be dissolved in a suitable organic solvent. Examples of organic solvent are aromatic hydrocarbon such as toluene and xylene, halogenated hydrocarbon such as methylene chloride, chloroform, 1,1,1-trichloroethane, 1,1,2-trichloroethane, trichlorotrifluoroethane (flon 113), ether such as diethyl ether, dimethoxyethane, dioxane and tetrahydrofuran, ester such as ethyl acetate, ethyl butyrate and amyl acetate, alicyclic hydrocarbon such as cyclohexane, cycloheptane and cyclooctane, dimethyl formamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, and a mixed solvent comprising at least two of them.
A phosphazene compound of the formula (1) of the invention can be used together with other lubricant, for example, fluorinated oil such as perfluoropolyether, polyphenyl ether synthetic oil, or other phosphazene compound. Examples of the fluorinated oil are:
HOCH2CF2O(CF2CF2O)r(CF2O)sCF2CH2OH,
wherein
r is 5 to 30, and s is 5 to 30,
piperonyl-OCH2CF2O(CF2CF2O)r(CF2O)sCF2CH2O-piperonyl wherein r is 5 to 30, and s is 5 to 30, and
CF3CF2CF2O(CF2CF2CF2O)tCF2CF3
wherein t is 10 to 30.
Examples of the polyphenyl ether synthetic oil are an isomer mixture of bis(meta-phenoxyphenoxy)benzene, and alkyldiphenyl ether of formula: 
wherein R1 and R2 are hydrogen atom or hydrocarbon group having 8 to 24 carbon atoms, u and v are 0 or an integer, and u+v=1 to 4.
Examples of other phosphazene compound are:
[Nxe2x95x90P{OCH2(CF2CF2)pH}2]q
wherein p is 1, 2, 3 or 4, and q is 3 or 4, and
[Nxe2x95x90P(OCH2CF3)(OCH2CF2CF3)]3
A lubricant of the invention is usually employed by forming its coat on a DLC protective layer. The formation of a lubricant layer of the invention is carried out in a known manner, e.g., application. When a lubricant of the invention is applied to a hard disk having a DLC protective layer, spin coating, dip coating or the like is employed. Although its layer thickness is not specifically limited, it may be usually about 10 to 200 xc3x85, preferably about 10 to 50 xc3x85. Adjustment of coat thickness depends upon the vapor pressure of an organic solvent, concentration of a phosphazene compound of the formula (1), drying temperature or the like. It is therefore accomplished by suitably selecting an organic solvent used, or adjusting the concentration or drying temperature.
The present invention will be described in detail with reference to the following Examples and Comparative Examples.